The Storm
by oshawottforever
Summary: A terrible Storm was brewing around town. Chase is bored and has nothing to do. But will a sudden visitor change all that? Rated T for some swears.


**The storm  
**

Chase turned on the Tv and frowned as the weather forecast for a big storm. "I guess I won't be seeing her again." he said as he turned into the kitchen. By her he meant Hikari. The friendly farmer would visit chase daily with gifts for him. He never knew why though, she would knock on his door than walk in holding an orange and with a 'for you' give it to him. She would sometimes show up at the bar and order nothing. He would glance at her and see her staring at him but look away quickly when their eyes met. He looked out the window to see rain falling viciously and the wind started picking up.

_'Only a fool would go out in this whether. Not even Hikari would be out in this storm.' _he thought. Chase was utterly bored out of his mind. Usually Hikari visiting him was the highlight of his day but that wouldn't happen today. He sighed than walked back to the Tv. "Welcome back to the cooking show! Today we're going to be making orange cake! This dessert would be perfect for any date! From birthdays to anniversary to romantic dinner whatever your heart pleases this meal would go with about anything! Girls, this dessert will make you irresistible! Boys, if you happen to have a special girl out there than here you go! She will defiantly fall in love with you!."

_'Maybe I should make some orange cake for Maya.'_

Chase laughed at his own thought. Just saying Hi to Maya makes her faint. Now giving her an orange cake would be like murdering her. Than he stopped laughing and thought_ '__what if It was for hikari?'_. He shook his head at the thought._ '__why would I even think about giving it to her? I don't like her like that. Well I don't like Maya at all but I thought about giving it to her. I guess I could do something for hikari just once. I'll think about it later.'  
_Chase watched Tv until around 8 am. _'I guess Hikari isn't coming after all. She comes at exactly 8. Never later. It's 20 minutes past 8. Oh well…."_

***Knock* *Knock* **chase turned off the Tv. '_Who the hell is at the door in the middle of this storm_?' Chase opened the door and his mouth dropped when he saw a girl pale as ghost, shivering to death right in front of him. "Hikari? Are you Fricken stupid? Get inside now!" he shouted at the girl as he picked her up at slammed the door. He sat her down on his couch. "What the hell were you doing outside in this storm? I knew you were stupid but I never knew that you were this stupid! Seriously you know you could like die right!" chase Yelled at her more but during the whole yelling session hikari just smiled at him. "And why the hell are you smiling" he said as he handed her a blanket and some hot cocoa.

"hehehe, you are worried about me chase!" hikari said with giggles. "of course I was! Why wouldn't I be? And so what if I was anyways." he told her a bit coldly. "cause" she smiled even more. "When Maya got burnt badly you didn't care and you called her a bad word. Also there was this time when Kathy spilled some glasses and she cut herself on accident and you called her a worthless piece of Shirley temple. And basically you said to me that you don't care about anybody but yourself. Yet when I show up at your door you care for me. Hehehe I think that's cute!" Chase face turned red as she said the word cute. Hikari stopped giggling when she realized what she just said.

There was an awkwardly amount of awkward silence before chase finally spoke up. "so what are you doing her anyways?" Hikari looked up like she just remembered something. "Oh yea! I have something for ya." She pulled our of her backpack a perfect orange and handed it to him. "for you" she said. Chase accepted it from her. "So your telling me that you pretty much worth your life to get here just so you could gave me an orange! Why!" he looked at her shocked yet worried. Hikari turned red and buried her hands in her face. "Cause your worth it and….I wanted to see you." Now it was his turn to turn red. "wh-why would you want to see me?" not helping hikari she buried her face into her knees now and said "cause…I maybe like you, maybe." Chase turned even redder. _'Did she just say that she likes me?'. _He looked at her even more speechless of what to say for awhile than finally spoke up. "You like me?" hikari crunched up into a ball even more. " I said I maybe liked you. Maybe. M-A-Y-B-E." The awkward silence came again and what seemed like forever no one said anything. Hikari stood up, her face still red, and started walking away towards the door. "Well I guess I should be heading back home now."

Hikari opened the door but chase suddenly shut it. "Chase what are you do-" he cut her off when his lips met her lips. A kiss. The kiss lasted until hikari pulled away with the fear of her fainting. "Chase why did you kiss me!" He thought for a moment that looked back at her and said "Cause I maybe like you too."

Hikari looked at him speechless. "soooo does that mean I can't go home?" Chase shook his head no and picked her up bridal style. "Chase what are you doing. Where are you taking me?" She hissed as he threw her on his bed. "You can stay here for the night since there is no way I'm letting you back into that storm." She pouted. "and why is that chase." He smiled and simply said "I already told you. I like you. Maybe." She crossed her arms with a whatever. "Does that mean you will stay?" he asked her. "Just for the night. But if I get your bed where will you sleep?" he came closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I'll sleep next to you." Hikari jumped and she felt her heart pound out if her chest. "No way! Never!" Chase frowned. "you don't want to?" Hikari looked down and said "no…I do…I maybe want to." Chase wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Good! Cause I don't want my new girlfriend to be sick out in that cold weather."  
hikari blushed and soon fell asleep in his arms due to exhaustion of her day. Realizing that she fell asleep he pulled the covers over her. Chase laid next to her when she suddenly snuggled against him.

"I'm glad that you came in with the storm." He said as he fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
